A Cure for Boredom
by savagerage
Summary: What happens when you do something out of pure boredom. What if this something is the cure for your boredom. However there is one catch, the cure could lead to much more difficulties than just boredom. Would you still take it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

_E__njoy the time you have, for you shall only have so long to enjoy it._

Dear journal-thing

What im about to tell you may shock you, maybe even disgusted you but for two months I have been sleeping with my best friends' mother. Its not just sex though, no, our bedroom adventures are not just mindless acts of sexual indulgences -not anymore at least- they are . . . I don't know but there is something there. We . . . need this. I guess kind of like how she needs to cook a meatloaf in the shape of a brain. She does not know how it tastes better that way but it does. There is one problem though, she is my best friend's mom and she's married.

Now you are probably wondering how this could have happened, well there is a simple explanation to that; we were bored and, well I went over to Kims house to drop off a part of a project we were working on together for school (it was for math or english I cant remember which it was) anyway there was Ann nursing a bottle of scotch. Now I know something was wrong when I saw the bottle was half empty (it was a fare size bottle), so I asked her what was the mater. She told me about how she was so terribly bored with her daily routine. This confused me she has a daughter that saves the world on a daily bases twin boys that are always firing some kind of ballistic through the house and she has a loving husband how could she be bored. Well apparently she has dealt with these things so many times actually found it a dull affair. When finished or rather halfway finished her last exclamation of how her very existence was the pinnacle of boredom she fell out of her chair, apparently this is not her first bottle of boos tonight. She starts to giggle a little as I tell her that was enough hooch for tonight and picked her up.

Once we made it to her room she was killing herself laughing at how I was being 'motherly' with her. I tried to get Ann calmed down but well I did succeed in that but it ended up wither her having her way with me. Now I didn't complain I kinda liked it but it also put me off ya know, its not every day you have a beautiful women have her way with you let alone your best friends mother.

The next time I saw her was when I dropped by to pick up Kim for a night out on the town. Kim was just getting out of the shower when I walked into the livingroom. Ann was stretched out on the sofa watching an old black and wight movie cant remember what it was called, I had way to much to drink that night to remember something like that. Anyway Kim came down and we left for a club that I know of just a few blocks away.

Now you are thinking "wait Kim possible is not 21 yet how can she get into a club" that serves alcohol. Just because she saves the world on a weekly bases does not mean she does not have a fake I.D. like many teens do. Once we get to the club we go strait to the bar and get a drink. We share a toast to a good time and possibly great sex later. Then we went our separate ways for the better part of the night and the next morning.

No we did not get all sexed up. We got a little tipsy, well I did, Kim got piss drunk for what reason I still don't know. When we got back to Kims place I shot strait to the washroom to clean off the puck that was all over my shirt and shoes. As the fates would have it Ann burst through the doors to the bathroom when I was just about to get in the shower. To say that the moment was a little awkward would be a major understatement. There was a few moments of confused silence, then Ann had this feral sort of grin on her face. Ann seemed to have found something that cured her boredom, hot sex with her daughters friend.

Yay for me.

I don't mean for that to come out like it was a sarcastic barb to what Ann and I have developed but it has made things a hell of a lot more interesting, in my life as well as hers. An example of this would actually be found in that exact night/morning shower I intended to take. You see that night Mr. Dr. P just so happed to be home sleeping in the room right across the hall. The twin terrors were asleep in there room down the hall and Kim was past out, on the couch and coffee table, somehow. (anything is possible with Kim evan that.) These sort of things would happen anywhere and everywhere even at work. BOTH of our work places. By the way a hospital is a very interesting place for sex, not to mention very nerve racking. Anyway moving on. Only until very recently have we been doing things other then 'THE NASTY'.

About two weeks ago Ann and I meet up at a bar on the outskirts of Middletown, I don't really remember the name of it but that is beside the point. That night we intended to talk about how we would stop but it only got deeper that night. You see ... ahhh how can I explain this clearly? ... Oh .. ya we had a drink each to get our heads clear. Apparently when we cleared our heads we sort of made out. This was the first time we ever really kissed without ripping each others clothes off so it was a little confusing when we separated and left. To many people were staring. Funny how our relationship has been built with a lake of booze in the middle but you don't see me complaining.

When we got in Ann's car we finally snap back to reality, and at that time we realized that what we had was a little more than merely sexual want. We needed each other to get rid of that every day, 9-5 bore of a life we had but that boring 9-5 life we have also holds every thing we hold dear. So that night, after our 'play time', we talked about this brand new problem we have ourselves in.

That night was when we decided to keep our relationship going until we either grow bored with each other or when someone finds us out. Nether of the options sound pleasing to me.

The last two weeks things have been amazing but worrisome as well. The reason I say this is that we have grow to be very close. I think that L word may evan be rearing its ugly head soon. I don't want to brake this off but I may have to soon because of this dreadful word.

Oh shit im going to be late, I gtg. Have a 'date' with Ann in 30 min. and im not evan dressed yet, and my hair, I have to do my hair too. This is all your fault, stupid book.

Monique

July 8, 2008

* * *

**Notes**

No hurting with our words ok? ok.


End file.
